Rise to Power
by sakura rakuen
Summary: Updated. This is the history of the most infamous society in Serentei: The Shinigaimi Women's Association. Follow the story of their origins, their scandals, and their rise to power. I do not own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

---

_The Shinigami Women's Association. _

_It was formed for the little things a female shinigami needs. _

_It's a society for individual members of Soul Society._

_It is a wise council hiding in the shadows, with the ability to influence Central 46 and the decisions they make._

_-Shinigami Zukan Golden_

---

Centuries ago, the Shinigami Women's Association (SWA) did not exist. Female shinigami were not as abundant. (And the Gotei 13 was much more peaceful.)

This is the story of the courageous shinigamis who helped women be recognized in the eyes of the Gotei 13, and who raised millions by selling a Captain's Photo Calendar

This is the story of their rise to power.

---

But before I tell you that story, you need to know a few things. If you already know these, great, skip this part!

---

Shinigami Women's Association: Prominent Members

Kusajishi Yachiru

Ise Nanao

Kurotchi Nemu

Soi Fong

Matsumoto Rangiku

Kotetsu Isane

Kotetsu Kiyone

---

Shinigami Women's Association: Famous Targets

Kuchiki Byakuya - 'Captain We Most Desire to Release a Photo Book For'

Ukitake Jyuushiro - Kiyone and Soi Fong pinned him down for a picture

I suspect Hitsugaya, Kyouraku, Hisagi, and possibly Aizen have also been hunted, but it's not stated anywhere in the manga or anime that I know of.

---

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, sort of. The next chapter is about how it all began.**


	2. Origins

---

The year was 1600. A new captain and vice captain had just been added. Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru.

Soon afterwards, Ise Nanao was promoted from thirteenth seat of eight division to vice-captain.

Only a few years later, Kurotchi Mayuri created his own vice-captain and daughter.

Yachiru's, Nanao's, and Nemu's new ranks were met with plenty of skeptism and mockery.

That was, until Yachiru decided to play tag with Yamamoto.

---

It was now 1734.

Soul Society had just enjoyed an enormous scandal.

Matsumoto Rangiku had been chosen for Hitsugaya's second.

Immediately, there were rumors that she had slept her way to the top, that she had bribed Yamamoto, and even that she had seduced Hitsugaya.

She calmy ignored all the rumors, opting instead to drown herself in sake. It was a habit she would never overcome in the future.

---

1786.

Kotetsu Kiyone had resigned from the vice-captain position she shared with her sister in Fourth Division, and was transferred to third seat in Thirteenth Division along with Kotsubaki Sentarou.

Sentarou was the one who mainly teased her, and as a result, the two fell to bickering every time they were near.

---

1799.

After nearly a century of going without a captain, Second Division accepted Soi Fong in place of Yoruichi.

In this case, attempts to disgrace Soi Fong led up to the rumor that she was in love with the ex-commander.

---

1800.

Matsumoto Rangiku went to Yamamoto with complaints of insubordination; plenty of low-ranking officers in her squad had tried to kiss her.

She was dismissed from Serentei Court due to lack of evidence.

That same year, she and Ise Nanao became friends, and Nanao taught her a useful restraining spell.

Eventually, the two met up with Yachiru, who liked to tag along on their trips to Rukongai or the store.

One day, the three went out for coffee in the real world.

---

"You know what?" Matsumoto said indignantly, as she glared at the many men leering at her. "Every time I come here it's the same. Every time I talk to a guy, he can't even look at my face because-"

"I'm well aware, Rangiku." Ise sighed. "I go through that every day with my captain."

Yachiru put down her apple juice and listened to them exchange complaints with a tiny frown on her face.

"I think we should make a club," she said thoughtfully.

That got the two women's attention.

"Eh? Yachiru-chan, what do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"We should make a club," the pink-haired girl repeated. "No boys allowed, and you can talk all you want."

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, I think..." Nanao paused, trying to find the right words. "I think we should make more of an association. It's legal by Soul Society law, and if we gather over one hundred members, in addition to a major staff, we can petition Central 46 for a change in...well, anything."

Matsumoto grinned. "That's genius! What should the club...um, association, be about?"

"I think we should focus on women's rights in Soul Society. Remember how they treated us when we were first promoted?"

Matsumoto groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I know!" Yachiru hopped off her seat, knocking her drink of the table in the process. "We can call ourselves the Boys-are-icky Club!"

"I was thinking something a bit more professional," Nanao smiled. "Maybe the Shinigami Women's Association?"

"Sounds fancy, I like it," Matsumoto drowned the rest of her cappuchino and stood up to leave. "We should see if anyone else wants to join."

---

Two weeks later...

"Who knew there would be so much paperwork involved in just _starting_ this?" Matsumoto put her head down on the desk.

"It'll be worth it," Soi Fong was finishing her stack of papers at lightning speed.

"If we ever get this done," Isane sighed as she saw Yachiru doodling on her share of forms.

"I have finished." Nemu placed a perfectly organized stack of paperwork in front of Nanao, who was just finishing hers.

"So have I," Soi Fong put her papers next to Nemu's.

"How do you do it?!" Matsumoto grabbed her hair in frustration. Kiyone and Isane giggled lightly.

A few minutes later, only Yachiru and Matsumoto were doing paperwork, while everyone else sat patiently. Finally, Soi Fong stood up and grabbed the ink brush from Matsumoto.

"There," she said after she'd finished. "This is the first and last time I do this."

Nemu proceeded to help Yachiru out with her part, but ended up doing most of it while Yachiru colored rainbows and swords on the corners.

"Now I'll take this to Yamamoto. Thanks for your help, everyone." Nanao carefully balanced the stacks of forms on top of each other and flash-stepped out of the room.

The group of women stayed to clean up and then left for thier respective squads.

---

March 6th, 1800.

Nanao's face glowed as the stacks of paperwork were handed back to her with 'Approved' stamped on the top.

She summoned a few hell butterflies and proceeded to send eveyone the news.

"The first meeting will be held tonight at nine, in the First Division office. Yamamoto will inspect the activities and decide if we may officially form the organization."

---

**A/N: This is a slightly boring background story, but no everything can start with a bang. The story will get better, trust me.**


	3. Made Official

---

March 6th, 1800. 9 P.M.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for your cooperation and hard work over the past few weeks," Nanao adjusted her glasses. "We are gathered here to, first and foremost, elect a leader."

"You're not the leader?" Matsumoto asked.

"No. I beieve that honor goes to the person who though of this whiole thing in the first place."

All eyes turned, disbelievingly, to Yachiru, who was finger-pianting on a hollow's skin with what looked like blood.

"Hm? Librarian-san? Really?" the little gitrl hopped up from her seat and onto the podium where Nanao had been standing only seconds before.

"Thanks, everyone! I promise I'll work real hard, 'kay?" she chirped. "Oh, and librarian-san will be my vice-captain!"

Nanao looked taken aback, but everyone else was grateful that Yachiru wouldn't be in absolute power.

"Now that we've established that, I suggest we focus on getting recruits." Nanao stood up. She had adopted her usual business-like tone.

"We already did, Ise-fukutaichou." Soi Fong spoke up. "You and Matsumoto-fukutaichou got us to join," she gestured to everyone sitting at the table. There were nods of agreememt.

"Yes, but I meant more than this. We'll be the main board, making the important decisions and organizing events. But we need at least one hundred minor members if we want to be legally considered an association." Nanao said crisply.

For the first time since he had arrived, Yamamoto cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I will give you one month to gather more members. If you cannot, then I will have no choice but to abolish your little club. Thanks you, and good night." he left, oblivious to the looks of shock and anger being aimed at his back.

"Only one month...we'll have to start tomorrow." Isane whispered.

---

March 8th, 1800.

Yachiru skipped happily toward's Yamamoto's office, balancing a large stack of papers on her head and ignoring the stares she was getting.

"Wrinkly-chan!" she yelled, bursting into the General's office and throwing down the paperwork on his desk. He woke up with a jolt.

"K-kusaji-"

"No, I'm Yachiru, 'member? Ken-chan's right, your memory must be going." she said, gazing earnestly at his face, which at the moment couldn't have been redder.

"Kusa...nevermind. Why are you here?" he asked, trying to regain what shreds of dignity he had left.

"Well, you said that we needed at least 100 new members for our club, remember?" she said slowly.

"And?!" he sputtered, not liking being spoken to like some senile grandfather.

"We got them!" she pointed to the stack of papers she had previously slammed on his desk. "I think Shortie-chan said it was seven hundred something."

"S-seven..._hundred_?" he squawked in disbelief.

"Are you going deaf, too?" she asked worriedly. "Healer-san could help-"

That did it.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou! I am in perfect health! And I'd like to know who the hell 'shortie-chan' and 'healer-san' are! Th-"

"Soi Fong and Unohana," she said simply. "You don't have to shout, Wrinkly-chan, I'm right here."

"THAT'S IT! I AM BANNING YOUR RIDICULOUS ORGANIZATION!" he slammed his fist on the table, letting his reiastsu set the papers on fire. He then took a deep breath and peered down at the pink-haired child.

Oh. Shit.

She was crying.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and her face was getting steadily redder.

"Ah, Yachiru-chan...I...um...don't cry," he begged.

As if on cue, she let out an earsplitting wail and flung herself on the floor, beating her fists and making as much noise as possible.

"Kus-" he couldn't even hear himself over her! In a desperate attempt, he tried a bakudo spell, but she avoided it and set about destroying his office.

"Bansho issai kajin to nase, Ryujin Jakka!"

---

Zaraki was on the scene in seconds.

Old man Yamamoto had released his zanpakuto. That wasn't an everyday occurence, and it was a perfect chance to fight. But that wasn't why he had rushed there so fast.

He had heard Yachiru cry.

That had never happened in a living memory.

Quickly drawing his zanpakuto, Zaraki discarded his eyepatch and slammed the door open.

He was met with a strange scene.

Yamamoto was trying to use some flaming sword to control Yachiru, who only cried harder.

"OY! Old man, what the hell do you think you're doing!" he cried, picking Yachiru up easily and having her over his shoulder.

She stopped wailing immediately.

"Ken-chan...Wrinkly-chan's being man!" she sniffed. Zaraki turned furiously on the general.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YA SEE SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE GIRL?"

Yamamoto mumbled something.

"Ya wanna repeat that for me?" Zaraki held his blade poised for an attack.

"No." Yamamoto said quickly. "And, um...Kusajishi-fukutaichou, congratulations on your new association. I fully approve."

---

_Attention all Serentei members:_

_Disregard the incident earlier today. It was a simple misunderstanding, nothing to worry about._

_In other news, please aknowledge a new society that was formed today: The Shinigami Women's Association. This new orginization has my full support, and if anyone wants to comment on it, they can come straight to me._

_Have a wonderful evening._

_-Yamamoto G.S._

The aforementioned letters were distributed to every captain, and to every member of Central 46.

---

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating enough. Ever since I started school, my life's been hell. I have three projects, one for spanish, one for science, and one for history. PLus we have a test on Monday for math. Wish me luck. Remember: the best thing you could do to help me is to review.**


End file.
